Naruto:Reborn
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: A second jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll enables Naruto to become a new man, literally. StrongNaruto. NarutoHarem. Rated for violence, language, and some suggestive references.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

**I claim no ownership of Naruto**

**Note: I know very little Japanese so the jutsus'll be in English.**

**This is will be slightly AU with a few OOCs. Also this is a NaruHarem but you'll have to read to see who's in it and a bit of genderbending.**

_Thought_

Regular speech

**Kyuubi**

_**Naruto's Fragment**_

**Naruto: Reborn**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 1

Naruto gagged, the fedit-tasting water was clogging his mouth and nose. _"Wait..water??"_ He scrambled to his feet, something was very, VERY wrong. He found himself standing in what looked like a massive sewer tunnel. Pipes criss-crossed the walls and ceiling. _"H-how'd I get here!? _Hello? Iruka-Sensei?" He called out, looking around, but nobody else was there. Nothing but dead silence "Where AM I?"

The last thing he remembered was being out in the woods where he has finally finished learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll. He was about to leave it at that when another technique caught his eye; the_Seal of The Linked Soul._

Then it hit him: Mizuki said one jutsu from the scroll was enough to ensure his graduation. If so, then more that one would make him even more of a shoe-in!

He was working on on the last few seals for it when Iruka arrived. Unfortunately he didn't have time to tell him before he completed the jutsu and everything suddenly went black.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice behind him, **"I see you've finally arrived, kit."**

He whirled around to see a set of gates filling the entire tunnel. A pair of shining red eyes and glistening fangs emerged from the darkness behind them, ** "And to answer your question, this is, more or less, your mind."**

"Who..who the h-hell are you!?" He stammered, backing up a bit.

**"Kyuubi no Kitsune, who else?"**

"That...that can't be, the Fourth defeated you! You're supposed to be dead!"

The fox chuckled, **"I'll admit, he was pretty strong for a human; but he was still just a human. There's no way he could completely destroy me, so he sealed me away." ** The eyes slowly lowered closer to him, "**In you."**

Realization lifted it's ugly head; all the insults, all the beatings and attempts on his life. "YOU!" He screamed, advancing on the bars, "You're the reason everyone's so hell bent on making my life hell!"

**"I know, Ok!? It's not something I'm proud of. To be honest, I didn't even realize I had been tricked until I saw the aftermath. They didn't even know WHY I had attacked."**

"Wait a second..'tricked'?" Naruto scoffed, "Oh, this I gotta hear."

Kyuubi sighed, **"An elderly couple I had grown fond of were killed for the sole purpose of getting my attention a week beforehand. When I caught up to the ones responsible, they tried to capture me with some kind of containment jutsu. I was able to get loose and killed all of them except their leader, a guy who looked like he was anemic. I saw they had on Leaf headbands and thought they were sent, so I came wanting answers. " **

For a moment, Naruto saw regret in the fox's eyes.

**"Although, after what I've seen these last 13 years, I should've just wiped the damn place off the map! There's no excuse for the crap these sorry excuses for apes have pulled!"** Kyuubi slammed against the bars, making him jump back,** "Who the hell do they think they are, trying to kill a baby!? A baby, dammit!" **

Naruto started to back away when he saw tears running from its eyes. The Nine Tailed Fox was crying.

_**"I understand your anger, Kyuu-chan." **_ Another voice spoke up beside him, it sounded like his, except somewhat deeper. He looked to see a figure in a hooded trench coat, their face hidden under the hood, _**"But It doesn't do you, or us, any good to dwell on the past."**_

"Chan..!? Kyuubi is...?"

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm female, all right?" **She muttered, wiping her eyes with a tail.

"Ok..." Naruto was trying his hardest to keep his composure. "Then...w-who are..?"

The hooded figure reached to pull it back, _**"I'm you."**_ Naruto's eyes bugged out. It WAS him, with the exception of the other 'Naruto' was significantly taller with a slight jet-black tint to his skin as if it was an odd tan. His hair was even spikier with streaks of darker yellow amongst the gold, his whisker marks were broader and more pronounced, and the part of his eyes the bangs didn't droop over had an almost metallic gleam to them.

_**"A fragment of you, to be more specific."**_

"Say wha..??"

**"I'll explain it."**Kyuubi said, finally calming down a bit, ** "When I got sealed, some of my chakra inadvertently got into your DNA and it kinda got tweaked somewhat. I guess the Third panicked when the changes started showing. He probably thought people would claim it was proof that you were me. Morons... Anyway, he sealed the changes away, but like I said, the Hokage is still only human. He goofed up and sealed a lot more than he planned. Trench coat here is the representation of what got sealed."**

"That..that's impossible. How can he be part of me? I feel fine." Naruto protested.

_**"Let me put it like this; you've never wondered about your lack of focus and concentration? Why it seems you barely make progress even though you almost train yourself into the hospital?"**_

As much as he wanted to argue, Naruto knew he was right. No matter how hard or far he pushed himself, he still seemed to be left in the dust by others. Even his grades showed it. Although he knew his refusal to listen and playing hooky had a hand in it as well.

_**"When Sarutobi sealed away the physical changes, he also sealed part of your mind, your personality, your strength...if effect, he accidentally broke off a part of your very being. Of course, we can fix that now"**_

"What do you mean? How?"

**"That jutsu you were just working on. The Linked Soul seal; I remember that that was the one he used. It was designed to hide any visible signs of a blood line or noticeable features. The good news, however, is once it's been applied, the person with it can break the seal if they want, as long as they know about it.**

"Are you saying what I think you are??"

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Bingo. You two just need to make physical contact for it to kick in. Although, you may wanna hold off for the moment. That Mizuki creep is here and Iruka just blocked the big shuriken he lobbed at your body."**

"Mizuki..shuriken? But he's the one who told me about...the...scroll..."

**"I'd hate to say this, kit; but I'd have to say he played you so you'd steal the scroll for him..." ** She replied.

Naruto's expression darkened, "That BASTARD!" He growled.

**"What are you waiting for then? Get out there and kick his ass then you can work on pulling yourself back together!" ** With that, she ejected Naruto out of his mind.

"Why do you even bother protecting that thing, Iruka!?" Mizuki sneered, "You know as well as I do what it is! It killed your parents. Help me kill it and I'll split the scroll with you."

Iruka winced as he pulled the shuriken out of his back, and chuckled, "Listen to yourself, Mizuki. It's true, I would like to get back at the Kyuubi for my parents, but the fox and Naruto are two different beings, he's not perfect, but he does the best he can. Even if he's a bit of a baka at times.." he chuckled slightly at that.

The other chunin's sneer widened, "Well, too bad for you. Once you're out of the way, that power will be all mine!" He leaped off the branch he was hiding on and made ready with another giant shuriken. Before he could move in for the kill, a kunai forced him to dodge, "What the hell?"

Both of them followed where it came from to see Naruto getting to his feet, "Better a baka than a pervert, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said, earning a sheepish look from Iruka before glaring at Mizuki, "You've officially qualified for an ass-kicking, Mizuki-Teme!"

"You really think you stand a chance against me demon brat!? Bring it!"

Naruto put on a grin that promptly unnerved Iruka, what came next make him almost feel sorry for the traitor.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" ** When the smoke cleared, Mizuki just about soiled himself to find the area loaded with dozens on Narutos, all of them glaring at him and cracking their knuckles.

_"These..there are solid!"_ Iruka said to himself, "_He's learned a jonin-level kinjutsu in just a few hours!"_

"Ready or not..here we come!" The Narutos yelled and descended on the now screaming Mizuki.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, Naruto was back at his apartment admiring the headband Iruka had given him for taking out Mizuki and learning a jutsu from the scroll, "Yes! I'm finally a ninja!"

**"Kami, kit, I never knew a human face could squish like that...it was funny as hell!"**

Naruto whipped his head around, "What the...? Kyuubi..??"

**"Right in one. We can communicate now that you know I'm here. Anyway. I believe you have some unfinished business." **

Before he could react, he found himself back in front of Kyuubi's cell. Fragment Naruto was leaning against the wall, "Oh yeah. that. So..we just make contact, right? Um..what exactly'll happen?"

_**"Well, since you'll be whole again, you'll be able to think more clearly, be less oblivious of things, plus you'll finally receive the effects of all that training you did the last few years. There's one slight catch, though.."**_

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like it..?"

_**"Well, the mental change won't be so bad. The physical'll hurt like hell..and since I'm what you would've looked like before the seal was applied, your appearance will change as well."**_

Naruto took a deep breath. If he ever had a chance to show that he wasn't a 'deadlast' as he was seen, now was it, "Let's do it.

_**"It'll be good to be home." **_ The fragment said, with that, he lunged forward and slapped his hand against Naruto's chest, vanishing into him instantly.

The blonde's eyes shot open back in the real world as the first surge of pain crackled through him. He could feel his bones cracking and muscle tearing as the transformation began. 13 years of attacks and beatings had given him an impressive pain threshold, but this was pushing even that to the limit. He could do little more than hold back a scream and pray it didn't last long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the first chapter of my remake, and I'm actually rather proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, repeat, not own Naruto.**

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto:Reborn**

Chapter 2

**"Rise and shine, kit." ** Kyuubi piped up, rousing the blonde from his slumber, **"It's finally done. And, I gotta admit, I'm impressed."**

Naruto groaned, "Damn..saying it would hurt was an understatement!" He muttered, pulling himself up to his feet. It was then he noticed things were rather..off. The moment he was up, he noticed his perspective took a drastic change and his shoes and jumpsuit no longer fit right. In fact, it felt smaller. He bent his arm and watched the material tighten up around his upper arm. "What's going on?"

**"Why don't you go take a look in the mirror." **She was working hard to fight back a blush. She'd be reluctant to admit, but over the years, Kyuubi had grown rather affectionate of the now former knucklehead.

"Ky-Kyuubi?" He looked around for the source of the voice.

**"Relax, we can talk now that you know I'm here. Though you may wanna just think in public so no one gets weirded out."**

He followed her suggestion and promptly jumped back when he saw his reflection; he now looked just like the fragment Naruto, complete with the enhanced whisker marks. He also saw why his jumpsuit didn't fit anymore. Pulling off his shoes he discovered even without them, he was now standing a good 5' 2". He pulled his coat off and saw he was still somewhat slender, but covered in rock-hard muscle, "Whoa..I knew I was training a lot but.."

**"I'll say, I had to keep you healed a good 10 hours straight. Your body nearly pulled itself apart just from the height increase."**

_"Huh? Heal me?"_

**"Duh. How else could it just take you a few days to heal from injuries that would take others months or outright cripple them? Wouldn't be surprised if your bones were damn near unbreakable by now."**

_"Wait..that was you??"_

**"I may be a demon, but I do have a sense of decency you know. Like I said, you had nothing to do with my mistake that day."**

_"Thanks, Kyu-chan." _He said, unknowingly adding the suffix and making her blush, although she was grateful he didn't see.

**"Y-yeah. Anyway. that brings up a proposition I have for you."**

_"What kind?" _ He asked as he rummaged for some clothes that would fit. The jumpsuit, even though it was bought mostly as a last resort, had grown on him. He was going to miss it, but it just wasn't going to work any more. With that answer, he was pulled back to his mind.

"W-what the hell!?" He yelled, getting another face full of water.

Kyuubi giggled, **"I figured it **would help if we discussed it face-to-face." As she spoke, Naruto could hear her voice suddenly shift to a more human tone.

He looked to the cell and noticed it suddenly seemed rather empty. "Kyuubi..?" He inched up to the bars.

"You called?" A VERY shapely redhead stepped in front of him, wearing little more than shorts and a tank-top.

Now, Naruto wasn't exactly normal by regular standards, but he was still an adolescent boy, and as such he did hat came natural...

His face underwent and insane blush and he began babbling, "K-kawaii..you...curves..."

Kyuubi grinned, "I take it that you approve. Anyway, about my offer. You get placed on your new team the day after tomorrow, right?"

Naruto stared for a moment before snapping out of it, "Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, I can help you train and teach you some of the things you never got a chance to learn. In return, you let me out of here so I can get some fresh air."

"Say what!?"

"Calm down. Just rip off 1/5 of the seal over there." She pointed to the paper covering the lock." It'll be enough to let me out but still keep my chakra inside. All I really want is to stretch my legs some."

"Well..I guess it couldn't hurt. But I want your word you wont go medieval on everyone."

"I promise, on all nine of my tails. Unless they give me a damn good excuse."

Figuring that was the best he could get, he tore off part of the seal and was knocked cold by the sudden release of energy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Closing time? but..only on my 17th bowl.." Naruto mumbled in his sleep as he was lightly nudged. His eyes twitched open to see a redhead with an ankle-long ponytail and bright pink eyes smiling cutely at him.

"You know you're kinda cute when you sleep?" She chuckled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yep." She twirled around. this time she had on an outfit resembling a white ANBU uniform, minus the armor and mask, "Well, you did your part of the deal, so I'll fill mine. First priority; your chakra control. To be honest. It's horrible."

Before they could continue, a knock at the door caught their attention. As soon as Naruto opened it, the female chunin on the other side quickly turned an impressive shade of pink.

"Uh..the..the hunk..I mean Hokage would like to see you, Uzumaki-kun..I mean SAN!"

"Ok. I've got a few questions for him as well.." She made a quick exit after Naruto responded, almost tripping over her own feet as she took one last look at him..

"Hm, what the heck was that about?" He muttered, while Kyuubi just sighed.

"Ok, as soon as you get back from seeing the old man, we need to have a talk about certain things."

"If I can find some clothes.." He muttered while rifling through his closet again, "Nothing here but a couple old rolls of gauze." He groaned as Kyuubi got an idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I wouldn't give to get my hands on the baka who invented paperwork." Sarutobi growled to himself as he tried to put a dent in the massive pile on his desk. He was seriously contemplating setting the whole damn thing ablaze when the receptionist opened the door.

"Sir? Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you." She glanced nervously at the boy beside her, he was still wearing the orange pants, or what was left of them. Part of the legs had been cut off and the exposed part of his legs and his upper body were wrapped up in the gauze as a makeshift shirt. However that wasn't what was making her nervous.

His typical goofy smile was replace with a look that plainly said, "Mess with me and I will & you up!" The left side of his head was stained with blood, as were his hands.

The Hokage nearly dropped his pen, "Naruto..? What happened!? _His apperance..how..??_"

"One of the village idiots decided he wanted to start something.."

**FLASHBACK**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Kyuubi, are you sure about this?" _Naruto asked, still feeling a tad exposed even with the gauze on.

**"Well, unless you'd like to walk through town half-naked." ** Came the response from inside his head. She felt it would be better if the Hokage saw her first so she could straighten things out.

_"Good point."_He passed Ichiraku Ramen and contemplated getting a bite to eat real fast when he suddenly felt a searing pain on the side of his head. He quickly put his hand against a gash and pulled back bloody fingers. A rock at his feet filled in the blanks.

"Get out of here, you filthy animal! You're not welcome here!" A nearby voice called out.

He turned to see one of the villagers hurl another rock at him that he caught on reflex. In that moment, 13 years of sorrow, pain, and loneliness came back to him. These..these FOOLS had thought he was the Kyuubi, but out of sheer stupidity did everything they could to ensure they would have been the first to go if he really was. He had always thought he had done something wrong, that they had a reason to treat him like that.

But no more. As he looked at his blood-stained hand, one emotion came, one emotion only: anger. He had been basically bullied his entire life; beaten and blamed for something he had nothing to do with.

That ended NOW!

The villager was about to hurl another when Naruto suddenly emitted a low snarl. As he thought of all that had been done to him, his grip on the rock got tighter and tighter. Everyone within range could hear it begin to crack. The rock suddenly shattered in his grip when he looked the man dead in the eye.

With a pair of glowing blue orbs.; the eyes of a person that was ready to inflict serious pain.

Before he could even respond, Naruto let loose a scream of fury and blurred out of sight...

Only to reappear right in front of the man and bury a fist in his face. The blow was hard enough to send the man flying into and almost through the fence behind him. Naruto walked over and grabbed the still conscious idiot by the collar and hoisted him up. His nose was completely flattened and half his teeth were gone.

"What's the matter, Teme!?" He snapped, seeing the fear on his face, "It's not as fun now that the 'kyuubi brat' is hitting back, isn't it!?" With that, he hurled the man to the ground and glared at the onlookers, "Listen up, bakas! Naruto Uzumaki's through being your punching bag. If you think you can still push me around, you better be ready for me to push BACK!"

Everyone responded with absolute silence. Naruto simply turned and resumed his walk to the tower.

**FLASHBACK END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarutobi nearly dropped his pen when Naruto finished, _"He..he was able to do THAT? Oh, Naruto..I'm afraid your life just got a tad more complicated."_

The blonde spotted the look on the old man's face and cocked an eyebrow, he knew something he wasn't telling.

"Naruto, I..I call you here because it's time you learned something. "

"Like what the hell possessed you to use that 'Seal of The Linked Soul' on me after The Fourth sealed Kyuubi away in me?" He interrupted.

The Third sighed, he knew it would come to this sooner or later, "I won't deny it, Naruto. When I saw the way the fox's chakra was changing you, I panicked. I was worried that the villagers would take it as irrefutable proof that you were the Kyuubi. Although, after I realized that I had performed a flawed sealing...I felt more ashamed of myself than anything. I say this with all the sincerity I can muster; I never meant it to impede you in any way."

"That was still a boneheaded thing to do." Kyuubi muttered, appearing in a plume of red smoke.

"Kyuubi! I though we agreed to warn him first!" Narutto said, annoyed at her sudden entrance.

"I know, but I got impatient."

"You mean she's the. K-Ky-Kyu.." Sarutobi turned white as a sheet.

"Yes, I'm Kyuubi. Now don't get your drawers in a bunch, old man. I'm not here to cause any trouble, although there's a few ignorant turds in this village that I wouldn't mind pounding on." She cracked her knuckles with that last statement, letting all 9 of her tails appear.

"B-But h-how..? The seal..!"

"The seal's fine. My chakra's still contained; Naruto just removed enough for me to get outside." Her voice quickly took a serious tone she may have looked like a 16 year old girl, but the old man knew far better than to underestimate her, "I know you got a LOT of explaining to do to Naruto, but I have a little info to lay on you as well. You all think I just attacked Konoha for the hell of it? Guess again, Grandpa!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, hot 'n' fresh! This rewrite is coming out much better, I believe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not repeating myself. No own Naruto.**

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto:Reborn**

Chapter 3.

Sarutobi was, quite frankly, gobsmacked after Kyuubi had finished. She had been fooled into coming to the village, simply wanting answers; what was worse, Konoha had more or less provoked her into fighting back. For the first time in his life, he felt like a complete failure.

"Well, that's in the past now. Can't really do anything about it at this point." She said, "I mainly just wanted to get that off my chest. But I will bust some heads if they give me a good reason to. And for the sake of those that don't hate Naruto, better hope they don't."

He couldn't fault her for that. Considering how pissed she proved to be on Naruto's behalf for the attempts on his life before he could even speak alone.

"Well, I'll just pray it doesn't have to come to that." He looked at Naruto, "As for why you were picked to contain her, " the old man took a deep breath, "The Fourth chose you because he couldn't bring himself to call for anyone else to offer their own son.."

Naruto's face went blank for a moment, "Son..? Wha..what are you..?"

He nodded, "You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, The Fouth Hokage. Yout mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Unfortunately..she died from complications giving birth. Please believe me when I say your current life was the last thing either of them wanted you to go through. He wanted you to be seen as a hero. The villagers, however, didn't agree. The older ones refused to believe anything else so I attempted to at least stop the hate from reaching the younger generation by making it punishable by death to talk about it. Fat lot of good that helped. Minato wanted you being his son kept a secret because he had made a lot of enemies in Iwa and Kumo and he didn't want them to learn about you."

"I WAS LOCKED AWAY INSIDE HIM BY HIS OWN FATHER!?" Kyuubi bellowed, her eyes glowing blood-red. To her this was unacceptable

"It..it's ok, Kyuubi." Naruto said, his voice barely a whisper.

"But.." She started to protest, but he shook his head.

"Think about it, would you have had anyone else offer their own kid?"

This made her stop dead, "Well..no.."

"He had no idea this is what would happen." He looked up to see Sarutobi handing him a envelope.

"Minato wrote this this just before he went to face Kyuubi. He asked that you get it when the time was right."

Naruto opened it to find a set of keys and a letter. He sat down to read..

_'To my son, Naruto_

_If you're reading this, then you mostly likely know what happened. I can only hope that my wishes were respected._

_First off, I can't blame you if you hate me for what I did. I never wanted to condemn anyone, much less you, to a fate like this. Unfortunately, it was my only choice outside of letting Konoha fall. I just want you know that, even though neither of us will get to see you grow, we both love you very much. Hopefully we won't be seeing you for quite some time. Do me proud, son.'_

A faint smile escaped Naruto's lips, "Arigatou, Tou-san.."

_'On a lighter note, he keys included in this letter are for the house. The old man'll be able to show you where it is.'_

"A HOUSE!?" Naruto and Kyuubi yelled in unison.

"Yeah..I was planning to tell you, but the Council was ahead of me and labeled it a monument.

Kyuubi snorted, "Jackasses."

"Well, considering you're the owner now. There's not much they can do."

_'Before I go, I should warn you, it'll probably be just a matter of time now before the Council finds out and tries to put the C.R.A on you like they tried to do with me. Considering you're the last one, chances are they may get their way, so keep an eye out.'_

_' Well, I have to go and have a word with a certain fox. Grow up strong, kiddo.'_

_Love,_

_Dad.'_

_' P.S. If you see an old pervert with white hair. Give him a hard kick in the ass for me'._

Naruto smiled as he folded the letter back up. He had a family. He never got a chance to meet them, but he had one nonetheless.

"Um, what exactly is that C.R.A. he mentioned?" Kyuubi asked.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Oh, that was what he called the Clan Restoration Act. The council tried to invoke it on Minato several times but he was adamant in his declines. However, once they learn you're his son, and that you are now the last Namikaze. They'll pile on the pressure for you to accept. The Namikazes were a rather well-liked family, and several council members, unfortunately, are convinced Minato had a bloodline ability."

Naruto's eyes shot up, "Bloodline??"

"Well, they insist it was, even though he wouldn't believe them. Minato was normally rather easy going, but when he was provoked enough, he was capable of letting loose with a surprising display of physical strength from his right arm. We could never figure out if it was natural or chakra-enhanced, but you couldn't help but feel pity for whoever was on the receiving end of his anger. The glowing eyes he would get during it didn't help them. " He chuckled at how Naruto was listening intently. "After what you did earlier, it would seem like a good case of 'like father, like son'."

Naruto grinned, "I could get used to something like that."

"Well, now that thats all cleared up, I guess I had better show you to your new home." Sarutobi got up from his desk. In a way, he was looking forward to dropping this bomb on the council.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You have everything, Naruto?" The Hokage asked as he picked up a box in the blonde's apartment. It hadn't taken him long to pack up when he felt was worth bringing along.

"Let's see. Last of my ramen, my sleeping bag, ninja supplies; what's left of them anyway. Yeah, let's go." He said, hoisting up a box as well. He gave the apartment one last look before leaving with the old man.

Needless to say, it was surprising for many to see the two heading down the street carrying boxes. It was then that Naruto realized something, "Hey, Gramps, what IS the Clan Restoration Act anyway?"

Sarutobi mentally bonked himself on the head for forgetting that, "Well..Naruto, it's normally invoked on the last male member of a clan. It requires you to have a harem, more or less."

"Ok..and a harem would be..??"

In his mind, Kyuubi's ears perked up. She didn't like where this was going, although she didn't know why.

"Having more than one wife."

Naruto went silent for a moment, "Y-you're joking, right? Hellooo, you're talking to Naruto Uzumaki here. Girls actually liking me of all people? I'm not exactly Mr. Popular in this town, remember?"

Sarutobi glanced over to see a certain pale-eyed Hyuuga heiress peek out from behind a pole and blush brightly when she saw Naruto.

Back in the seal, Kyuubi sighed at his low opinion of himself.

"Come now, Naruto, I'm certain there's a girl or two that have feelings for you."

The blonde simply shook his head and they traveled the rest of the way in silence until they reached the Hyuuga compound.

"Um, why are we here?" Naruto asked. He got his answer when Sarutobi pointed across the street to a wrought-iron gate between some hedges as high as the Hyuuga walls. Naruto nearly dropped his boxes when he saw a three-story house behind the gate.

**"Whoa." ** Kyuubi whistled.

"Well? Come on. Let's get inside."

It took them a few minutes to pry the old gates opens even after unlocking them. As impressed as he was with the house itself, the grounds made him gawk. The house was surrounded by a tree-studded lawn. Instead of a wall, the place was ringed with the same hedges as the entrance and a koi pond filled one of the corners

"Th-this is mine?!"

"Yes it is, Naruto. All 4 acres worth. Your parents lived here before Minato became Hokage." Sarutobi replied as Kyuubi reappeared, staring herself, "Heh, I'll leave you two to get settled in. I got to be back before they add more work on my desk." He handed the box he had to her and headed back to the tower.

"Kyuu..are you seeing what I'm seeing??" He asked.

She could only nod.

After a few minutes, the two of then exchanges looks and bolted inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto came running up from the basement, "There's a frigging training dojo down here!"

"I could get use to a place like this." Kyuubi grinned as she patted the couch, "Your folks knew how to live."

"I'll say. Hell, the kitchen's bigger than my whole apartment."

She let out a contented sigh, "Well, no time like the present to get ready." She motioned for him

to follow her outside.

"Huh? Oh yeah, training. Ok where do we start?" He asked as he followed her over to the pond.

"Well, like I said your chakra control is top priority for now. So I need you make about a hundred shadow clones."

"Shadow clones? You said we were gonna work my chakra control."

"Naruto, those clones can do a lot more than just swarm somebody. Anything they learn will go straight to the original when it vanishes."

His eyes widened slightly, "You're not joking are you?" The moment she shook her head the area was filled with Narutos.

"This'll work. Ok, boys!" She called out, "Here's what I need you all to do.."

Before long, nearly every tree had clones running up them while others were attempting to walk on the surface of the pond, levitate kunais, shuriken, and anything else she could think of for training.

She gave a nod of approval before turning to the original, "Now, as for you. It's time you learned about 'the birds and the bees'."

Poor Naruto's nose was soon raw from consecutive nosebleeds during THAT discussion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I've decided on who'll be the harem: FemKyuubi, Ayame, Hinata, FemHaku, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Kin, FemGarra. Though I'm still unsure as to whether or not add Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ah, you know!**

Speech

_  
Thought_

**Kyuubi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto:Reborn**

Chapter 4

"Hokage-Sama, what's going on? You've never called a meeting this late." Tsume Inuzuka asked. She was in somewhat of a foul mood at being called in the middle of dinner.

"Not to worry Tsume-hime, you'll find out." The Third replied, grinning as the rest of the council arrived.

Tsume, as well as Chouza Akamichi, couldn't help but give a slight cringe at that particular grin. It practically screamed, "I am going to ruin your day and enjoy it."

He rubbed his hands together, "_Oh, this is going to be FUN._To those of you wondering why you were called at this hour, the reason is to discuss the heir of the Namikaze home."

This through everyone for a lop. An heir?

"Heir? But Hokage-Sama, Minato didn't leave behind any children or relatives." Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up.

"Come now, Hiashi. Don't tell me you've never seen a certain someone with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and penchant for pranks that rivaled his own." He waited for that remark to sink in.

Hiashi rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before looking up with eyes as big as ramen bowls, "No..it..it can't be.."

Inochi Yamanaka came to the same conclusion, "You mean...Naruto..?"

Before anyone could react, Homura shot up, "NO! Impossible! There is no way the demon brat is related to Namikaze-San!" Several council members who hated Naruto yelled in agreement.

Sarutobi's grin widened, "Hate to burst your bubble, Homura, but he is. Actually I already took him to live at the estate"

"The gaki's Minato's kid!? Why in the 9 hells didn't you tell us!?" Tsume hollered.

"If you had as many enemies as he did in Iwa and Kumo, would you want it made public?" He asked.

"Does he know?" Shikaku Naru asked.

Sarutobi nodded, " He's aware of his family and his 'tenant'. Mizuki decided to blab it after he tricked Naruto into taking the Forbidden Scroll. I felt it was time to let him know. Of course, he came wanting to know why Minato chose him to seal Kyuubi into."

"You can't be serious, Hokage-Sama." Danzo said, "That thing should've been put down or made into a weapon long ago like it was supposed to have!"

"Danzo," The old man level his gaze at him, "Shut your yap or I'll do it for you."

Chouza stifled a snicker. They all knew how much Sarutobi disliked the leader of ROOT, "Anyway, if all this is true, than that would mean that he's the last."

"Unfortunately, yes. Naruto's the last Namikaze. And the last Uzumaki now that I think of it, given the fact that we don't know if Kushina-Chan has any family remaining."

"So, what now?" Hiashi asked, he was still reeling from learning that the boy he simply considered a troublemaker was his best friend's son.

Shibi Arubame spoke up, "Well, we offered it to Minato; it only seems fair that we extend it to his son."

Shikaku looked at him, "You mean Clan Restoration?"

Shibi nodded. "Although, if he's anything like his father, I doubt he'll be enthusiastic about the idea."

"How can you two be so casual about this!?" Koharu snapped, "We can't let that aberration contaminate our village's women!"

Hiashi shook his head,_"Oh, Koharu, be thankful Hinata isn't here." _ He was well aware of Hinata's feelings for the boy. He was also aware of the last person to badmouth him around her; the poor bastard was promptly force-fed his own ass. She was shy, and somewhat timid, but when it came to Naruto Uzumaki you didn't want to cross her.

"Will you get a grip, woman?" Inochi muttered, "I have nothing against him myself, but will it really be worth it? Nearly every girl within his age is pining for the Uchiha boy."

"I say we do it," A councilman pipped up, "We'll arrange some marriages. At least it'll give Konoha another bloodli.." He was immediately interrupted by Tsume's fist on his head.

"Baka!" She barked, "He'd probably take a vow of celibacy if you pulled something like that! Besides, you know damn well Minato despised the idea of bringing back clans solely for a bloodline. If he was alive he'd probably break you in two for suggesting it!"

Chouza leaned back in his chair, "Well, we should at least offer it to him and hope he'll accept."

Sarutobi took a long pull on his pipe, "Agreed. I'll send for him tom marrow after the team assignments."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as he stood on the side of one of the trees, the last 2 days had been draining. Thanks to Kyuubi's 'talk', he could barely look at her without worrying his gaze might drift downwards, plus he hadn't slept at all since yesterday morning out of fear of what he might dream about. That and he was seriously considering never using the Sexy Jutsu again.

Of course it helped that he was still slightly annoyed with her for leaving out the mental strain associated with using a large number of clones. More than once he had nearly passed out after dispelling groups of them. He still needed more work on his chakra control, but for now it was a heck of a lot better than before, considering the both of them figured he'd gotten close to a couple weeks worth of practice running up trees alone.

They had already agreed that his taijutsu was next, so they would work on it between missions. At first he was reluctant to hit a girl until she explained that, while his chivalrous side was admirable, a female opponent wouldn't hesitate to try and use it against him in a real fight.

"Oi, Naruto, tomorrow's the big day. You may wanna get some sleep." Kyuubi called out from under him.

He looked her way, and fell off the tree. She was back in her tank-top and shorts. From where he was, he could see straight down her top.

"Gyah!" He cried out, landing face-first on the ground, "Dammit, Kyuubi! Can't you wear something less revealing!?" He cried out indignantly.

Ever since she had given him 'the talk', her mischievous side had kicked in and she felt the urge to tease him some. She pretended to pout, "But you thought I was kawaii before..Nar-u-to-kun."

He blushed heavily at that, "I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert.." He chanted under his breath.

Kyuubi had to suppress a giggle. She could still hear him and was somewhat impressed that he was trying his hardest to keep his hormones in check, "You know, Naruto; there's a big difference between appreciating a girl's figure and being a pervert." With that, she leaned over (she was still somewhat taller then him) and kissed him on the nose, "Just relax."

After a moment, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, realizing he had just been kissed by a girl for the first time in his life, fainted.

And the vixen couldn't help but laugh, "Well, at least he'll get some shuteye now." She proceeded to pick the unconscious blond up and take him inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naruto was up early and fixing a bite to eat, "In 2 hours, I'll be on a team and an official shinobi." At first he started thinking of it being his first stop toward becoming Hokage but something stopped him. A small voice in the back of his head, nothing like Kyuubi..

'why do you want to be hokage?" It asked.

"I want to be respected.." He replied.

'aren't you now? not_everyone _in the village hates you, you know. there's sarutobi, old man ichiraku and ayame..'

"Yeah.. and Iruka-Sensei. Heh, even those chuckleheads, Kotetsu and Izumo." Naruto added.

'kyuubi too. technically she's lived here for the last 13 years. to all of them, you're naruto uzumaki. not 'monster', not 'demon', just 'naruto' '

"Yeah, now that I think about it..I have respect, people who care about me..

'people you want to protect?'

"Yeah..."

'have you considered that maybe, just maybe, you were wanting to be Hokage for the wrong reason before? instead..'

"I become Hokage to protect those I care about"

'exactly' the voice said before fading away.

Naruto meditated for a moment of that. He now realized that he been wanting the title for a somewhat selfish reason, and that just wasn't him

He was broken from his thoughts when the clock chimed. "Oh hell! I gotta get ready!" His eyes widened, "Dammit! I don't have any clean clothes!"

"I know. So I took precautions." Kyuubi chirped from the doorway, "I remembered seeing a closet full of your dad's clothes while we were exploring. He had decent taste, too. I took the liberty of making some modifications to some of them last night." She held out a set of them.

"Kyuu-chan, you are a life-saver!" Naruto laughed as he laid a kiss on her cheek before taking the clothes and running off, not seeing the shade of red she suddenly took on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka, along with several of the male students, groaned silently as 'The Sauske Fan Club" began arguing over who would getting the seat beside the brooding Uchiha. He wondered to himself if most of the girls there wanted to be ninjas solely to be around the boy. As much as he would miss his students, the fights would defiantly be something he'd be glad to say 'bye' to.

The groan got louder as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka came charging in.

"Ha! I win, Forehead!"

"No, I did, Ino-Pig!"

"NO, I DID!"

"I DID!"

Before Iruka could yell for them to stop, the door opened again.

The room went quiet as Naruto stepped in; wearing a black muscle shirt with a crimson spiral embroidered on the back, fingerless gloves, gray shinobi pants with the legs tucked into black steel-toe boots. His left bicep was wrapped in bandages and his headband was around the right one, the blue cloth replaced with silver. A pair of sunglasses finished it off.

"Am I late?" He asked, not paying attention to the stares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renovations almost done! Thinks for being patient with me during the rewrite.

A/N: Naruto won't instantly become a lady's man, he's still getting accustomed to what Kyuubi told him, hence his passing out at a girl actually kissing HIM. And that voice he was talking do was kinda like his sense of reason. Now that he can think more clearly, he'll be reevaluating himself and other things somewhat.

P.S. While I was writing this chapter, I had a better idea for Garra. So I'll save 'femgaara' for another story


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

Speech.

_Thought._

**Kyuubi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto: Reborn**

Chapter 5

The moment everyone realized who the 'new kid' was, several thoughts began firing off..

_"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be even more troublesome than usual.."_

_"'munch' That's Naruto? 'munch' I didn't know he even worked 'munch' out.'"_

_"N-Naruto-kun..m-m-muscles.."_That train of thought was quickly ended by a nosebleed and a rather loud 'eep!'.

_"How did he manage to hide a build like that under that jumpsuit?"_

_**"Who cares about 'how'! WHY the hell did he hide it!?"**_

_"Hush you!"_

_"That CAN'T be Uzumaki! There's no way he can be hotter looking that Sasuke-kun!"_

Those particular thoughts was shared by a few of the more reasonable members of the Uchiha's fan club. Though the more hardcore ones took his physique as a personal insult against the object of their affection..

Naruto chuckled a bit at the reactions before finding a seat. Unfortunately for the nosebleed victim, the seat he took was right beside her.

"Hey, Hinata." He said as he sat down.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun.." The poor girl was borderline hyperventilating.

_"This is weird. Hinata's always acted a lil..unusual towards me, but never this bad."_Naruto thought. Then it hit him; the worse of the stuttering, the blushes, fainting. They had all been directed towards him and no other guy..not even Sasuke, _"KUSO! How could I be so dense!?"_

"Naruto-kun..?" The expression of slight aggravation on his face was enough to take her mind off her nervousness.

He quickly shook himself out of his self-berating, "I'm ok. Just remembering something I should've done a while back."

"Ok, quiet down!" Iruka called out, interrupting the conversation, "It's time to assign teams."

Naruto didn't really pay attention until he heard, "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki.."

Hinata quickly crossed her fingers.

"Sakura Haruno.."

"Dammit!" Hinata cursed to herself.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed slightly; she didn't have anything against Naruto, she just found him to be rather clueless.

**"Cha! Who cares if he's naive! With a bod like that...!" **Inner Sakura began ranting before Sakura shut her up.

"..and Sasuke Uchiha."

"HA! Take that, Ino-Pig!" Sakura taunted, giving a raspberry to the now seething blond girl.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto bellowed, making everyone jump, "Iruka-Sense, tell me you're joking!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but your grades were considered among the lowest and Sasuke was ranked the No.1 Rookie. The rules state that the lowest ranked be teamed up with the highest for balance." Iruka replied, silently hoping whoever their jounin instructor was would be able to keep the two from each others throats.

Naruto groaned. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that the blonde did NOT like the raven-haired boy. Sasuke had skills, that much Naruto was willing to admit; it was his attitude that he couldn't stand. The two had actually been close friends up until his whole clan was massacred by his brother Itachi. After that, the majority of the council was so desperate to keep the clan's last remaining member in Konoha they began coddling him and giving in to his every demand. Even going so far as trying to order certain jonins to train him exclusively, although Sarutobi quickly put a stop to that. That, combined with the desire for revenge Sasuke constantly nursed, turned him into somebody Naruto could barely stomach.

Hinata cast a sidelong glance at her crush, "_Naruto.."_

"Team 8: Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka continued.

"Great! The sloth and trash compactor!" Ino grumbled, earning a retort of "Troublesome woman.." from the Nara.

"The current Team 9 will stay in circulation. Team 10: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your instructors will arrive momentarily."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over two hours had passed since the others had left and Team 7 was still waiting for their instructor to arrive.

"What the hell is taking this guy..??" Naruto grumbled, tapping his foot in annoyance.

**"Whoever they are, they don't seem to consider being on time very important." ** Kyuubi muttered disdainfully.

After another failed attempted to get a date with Sasuke, Sakura decided to act of something that was tugging at her curiosity, "Naruto, what happened to that jumpsuit you used to wear? And why are you acting so...well...calmer than normal"

"It kinda shrank on me." He replied, "As for how I'm acting, let's just say I managed to finally pull myself together."

She took a moment to go over what he said. He defiantly had gotten a bit taller somehow so in a way he was telling the truth. The rest, however...

Just then the door opened and a jounin with spiky white hair looked in, his left eye hidden by a leaf headband. He and the three genin stared at each other for a moment before he spoke, "My first impression...you're all idiots."

A glare from all three was his reply.

"Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stared at the spot the man had occupied, "Is this guy for real??"

Sasuke merely 'gave a 'hn' while Sakura shrugged before they headed upstairs.

The jounin was waiting for them as they arrived, "Ok. let's off with some introductions. Likes, dislikes, ect."

"How 'bout you go first, since we just met you?" Naruto said.

"Me? Well, name's Kakashi Hatake. Don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My hobbies.." He let out a perverted giggled, "My dreams.." He simply gave a shrug.

_"All we got was his name!" _The three genins thought.

"Ok, your turn, Pinky."

Sakura bristled slightly at the nickname, "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes, " she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "my dislikes are Ino-Pig and perverts! My hobbies and dreams.." She giggled and blushed towards the Uchiha again.

_"Hm, a fangirl. Hopefully she'll get out of that. _You next, Broody."

Sasuke gave him a glare, "Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes, several dislikes, and no hobbies. My _ambition _is to kill a certain someone and restore the Uchiha clan."

_"Defiantly an avenger." _Kakashi thought before turning to Naruto, "You're up, Muscles."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and pranking people who need to be cut down a peg or two. I dislike narrow-minded bastards who like blaming people for things they have no control over. Hobbies..training, gardening, and working out. My dream's to be strong enough to protect those I care about. If I have to become hokage to d o it, then that's what I'll have to do."

This threw the others off. Even Sasuke raised an eye at him.

_"Odd, he isn't acting like the loudmouth idiot his personality file described him as." _Kakashi mused. He decided to ask the Hokage later, "Ok, now that that's outta the way; I want you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for your final genin test."

"Test??" Sakura started, "But we already graduated!"

"True, but that was just to sort out those who made the cut. THIS test is to see whether or not you actually have what it takes to be shinobi." He got to his feet, "I expect you there at 8am sharp. Oh, and I'd advise against eating breakfast. You'll just throw up." As soon as he finish, he disappeared in a smoke plume again.

The moment he was gone, an ANBU member landed nearby, "Uzumaki-San. The Council's requesting your presence."

Sasuke shot a look Naruto's way, "Why would they want to see you, Dobe?" He virtually demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Teme?" Naruto shot back, following the masked shinobi before Sasuke could push the issue.

_"Although I have a feeling I'm not gonna enjoy it." _He thought

**"That makes two of us." ** Added Kyuubi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The renovations are finally done!. Now to resume the story.

Thanks for being patient with me through it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own. Need I say more?**

Speech.

_Thought_

**Kyuubi.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sighed to himself as he approached the doors to the council room. He was positive the old man had told them by now and if anything, the ones that went out of their way to make his life miserable were going to try and brown-nose to him; namely the entire civilian half. If that was the case, he was going to raise some serious hell.

"Well, let's get this over with." He muttered, shoving the doors open.

"Welcome, Naru..to.." Sarutobi's voice trailed off as they saw what he was wearing.

Several council members had to rub their eyes to be sure they weren't seeing things. In his current attire, Naruto was damn near a carbon-copy of Minato.

Tsume, who once harbored a crush on the Fourth Hokage, caught herself drooling for a moment and slapped herself as hard as she could.

Hiashi looked like he had seen a ghost.

Even the normally stoic Shibi let his glasses fall a little.

After a minute of staring Naruto finally had enough, "Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"You'll do well to show us respect, boy." Homura said, snapping out of the shock.

"You want my respect? You EARN it, Teme." Naruto responded, "I don't give a rat's left asscheek if you are a council member." Ever since his retaliation towards the rock thrower the other day, he had vowed he wouldn't put up with anyone's bull anymore.

Chouza stifled a laugh at Homura's sputtering, "Ok, ok. Let's get down to it. Naruto, as you've probably guessed by now. Hokage-Sama told us about your heritage."

"You mean finding out my pop was Hokage? Pretty much."

"Yes, anyway. Given the fact that you are the last remaining Namikaze, we've called you here to offer you Clan Restoration Rights."

Naruto looked at him, "Like I told the old man, just about every damn girl my age or close to it is ga-ga for the Uchiha." .

One of the other members started to say something before he cut them off, "And no way in hell am I going with some damn arranged marriage just to make a clan." His expression suddenly darkened, "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're doing all this just 'cause of who my dad was."

Sarutobi sighed, he was worried Naruto might take it the wrong way, "No, Naruto. It's nothing like that. The same offer was made to Minato but he declined. It was seen as only the fair thing to extend it to you. Whether or not it becomes official is your choice alone. To be honest, I had planned to offer it to you anyway when you reached 16."

"Say what?"

"When you had gotten old enough, I had intended to offer you clan rights. I know I haven't done a lot of good in trying to keep your life from being a living hell, so I've been attempting to think of some why to make up for it. This was something else I messed up in."

"Sarutobi, why are you apologizing to it!? " Koharu snapped.

"Shut up, Koharu!" He snapped back, "I should've done more to help Naruto but I didn't!" He glared at the civilian half of the council, "And you twits didn't help matters much."

This was a side of the Hokage Naruto had never seen before. In a way, it upped the respect he had for him a little.

"To be honest, Asuma had considered adopting you, but the orphanage seemed hellbent on making the process almost impossible."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "Asuma..he tried to adopt me..?"

Shibi raised a hand slightly, "I made an attempt as well."

"Same here." Inochi added.

One by one, Tsume, Chouza, Shikaku, and even Hiashi admitted they had made an attempt.

"All of you..?" He could hardly believe it. Granted, he was never given trouble from the shinobi half of the council, but he had never expected...

He stopped in mid thought..the shinobi side...

**"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" **Kyuubi roared from inside the seal. For Naruto, the feeling was likewise.

"YOU BASTARDS!" He glared at the civilian half, the blue glow flaring up behind his shades, "I COULD'VE HAD A FAMILY IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" He drove his fist into the table, breaking a hole straight through it in the process.

"Get the ANBU!" One of the council members yelled, "Subdue that demon!.

"You'll do no such thing!" Sarutobi ordered, "Naruto, calm down! I can't blame you for wanting a piece of them, but now isn't the time. They'll get theirs, I promise."

Naruto snarled for a second before taking a few deep breaths, the glow slowly fading as he did, "Fine, but if they try anything, and I mean ANYTHING like that again, it's on.."

"He is DEFIANTLY Minato's kid.." Hiashi whispered to Shibi, who could only nod in agreement. They could both recall how the man was even scarier than most kunoichis when seriously pissed.

"As for that restoration act...fine. I'll take it." He smirked at Homura and Koharu's expressions, giving them both a quick one-finger salute as he did.

"Very well, as of now, the right to revive the Namikaze clan is all yours." Sarutobi said, taking note that the two blondes were so alike, it was scary..

Naruto looked towards the door, "If that's all, I'm out of here."

The Hokage nodded and sent an icy glare at his former team mates after he had left, glares from the shinobi half joining in as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go back up there!" Kyuubi was nearly frothing as she and Naruto made their way to Ichiraku's, "3 minutes is all I'll need!"

"Tempting, but my gut's telling me the old man's gonna do something a LOT worse than just beat 'em up." The blonde replied.

"Fine.." She muttered, "It still better hurt like hell, though."

The two of them went in to see Old Man Ichiraku busy dumping noodles into the cooker, "Hey Old Man."

"Naruto??" He nearly spilled what he had at the sight of Naruto's clothing and the redhead with him, "Almost didn't recognize you without the orange. And who's this? You find a girlfriend?" His question was punctuated by the sound of dishes breaking in the back.

Kyuubi blushed at the question.

"Nah, just a friend. This is.."

"Just call me Ky." She said as Ayame suddenly appeared at the door, her eyes widening when they landed on the blonde.

"Heh, ok. So, what'll it be?"

"I'll have the special."

"Same."

Naruto sat down and noticed the owner's daughter staring at him, "Hey, Ayame-neechan." She was a shade of red that put Kyuubi's hair to shame and gave out an embarrassed squeak when she caught him looking her way.

_"What the..? She's acting just like Hinata. Don't tell me she's..nah, couldn't be...could it??"_

Meanwhile Kyuubi was still somewhat surprised at what the elder Ichiraku asked, _**"Me? Naruto-kun's girlfriend?? Th-that's silly..we're just friends..wait..where'd the hell did 'kun' come from??"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll admit the council part wasn't exactly my best work, but it more or less helped show the animosity between part of the council and Naruto.

After some rethinking, the Harem (final turnout) will be: Hinata, Tenten, Femkyuubi, FemHaku, Ino, Ayame, Temari, Kin, and Kurenai..Anko will still more or less be a stalker.

And a surprise girl for Garra during the chunnin exams.

Next Time: The Bells! The Bells! And a reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto.**

Speech

_Thought._

**Kyuubi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto:Reborn**

Chapter 7

"You ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked. She noticed he seemed to be deep in thought ever since he arrived at the training ground.

He shook his head, "Yeah, just a little annoyed with our perpetually late jounin. _That and wishing Hiashi had picked a better time to lay that bomb on me last night_."

**FLASHBACK**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coming.." Naruto yawned. He was just about ready to call it a day when someone started knocking.

It was Hiashi.

"Hiashi Hyuuga?? What are you doing here?" The clan head was the last person he was expecting to see, especially as this time of night.

"Uzumaki..or I guess Namikazi-San would be the proper one. I've come to discuss something with you. It...It concerns Hinata."

Naruto looked at him "Is she ok?"

"No..no..nothing like that..um...You see..." It didn't take a Nara to see that he wasn't used to talking about things like this, "Before either of you were born, Kushina and my wife talked me into agreeing to a marriage contract, providing our children were opposite genders."

"Nani!? Marriage contract!? My own mom set me up before I was even born?!"

Hiashi nodded, "Both Minato and myself had our doubts, but they were rather..persusave. After the Kyuubi event, it was rumored that their child died with her, so I didn't really think anything more about it until it came to light that you did survive. In all honesty, I had assumed Uzumaki was just a name the Hokage had selected for you."

Naruto's head was swimming...his own mother..."Uh..s-so..this contract...does Hinata know?"

"Not yet. Although, if it helps. She has had..feelings for you for quite some time."

"Yeah...kinda found out the other day..still getting used to the idea of a girl actually LIKING me. Although I will admit, she is pretty cute."

Hiashi seemed a little relieved at that, "Yes, well..I felt it was best you know first. Now I can think of a way to break the news to her." He gave a quick bow before heading back to the compound.

**FLASHBACK END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me..and Hinata..MARRIED??"

He was roused from his thoughts by Sakura screaming, 'YOU'RE LATE!" at Kakashi who had just arrived.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." He said.

"LIAR!" She yelled.

**"That's one of the lamest excuses I've ever heard.." ** Kyuubi commented.

"Ok, before we start, I should warn you, this test has a 70 failure rate. So far, nobody was succeeded."

Sakura paled a bit at that bit of info.

Sasuke steeled himself, there was no way he was going to fail.

_"Why do I have the feeling this guy's not your run-of-the-mill jounin?" _ Naruto thought, getting to his feet, "What's the test?"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile and held up a pair of small bells, "Your goal will be to get these. Unless you come at me with the intent to kill, you won't have much of a chance. You can use any jutsu or weapons at your disposal."

"But..there are only 2 bells." Sakura said, earning another grin from the cyclops.

"In this test, only 2 of you will pass, the third will be sent back to the academy." He set a clock up one of the posts, "You have until noon to accomplish it. Ready..BEGIN!"

The trio vanished, leaving Kakashi to see what they could do.

_"There's something fishy about this." _ Naruto thought from his hiding spot, _"Iruka-Sensei told us genin teams are always three people, not counting the instructor."_

**"Yeah, there's more to it than those bells."**

_"Speaking of the bells, what the hell is he getting at? Just letting 2 pass'll mean everyone for himself, and there's no way 3 academy-fresh genin can handle a jounin one-on-one..."_

Unknown to him, Kakashi was watching and noticed the look of realization that arose on his face,_ "I do believe one of them has figured it out. Time to have some fun." _He said.

_"Why that sneaky cyclopian...we gotta work together to get them! It's not about getting the bells, it's teamwork." _He immediately started looking for the others.

Sakura gulped, she was trying to figure out where Sasuke was when a noise nearby caused her to spin around and come face to face with her sensei who promptly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"S-Sakura...help me.." A voice she instantly recognized as Sasuke's called out.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled happily..only to see her crush's body studded with shiruken and kunai.

"Genjutsu: ninja tactic #1." Kakashi stated as the girl screamed bloody murder and fainted, "Hm..maybe that was overkill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Naruto a little while but he soon found Sakura out cold. A light shake was enough to bring her to.

"Unn..N-Naruto..?" She groaned, "Wait..Sasuke-kun!" She started to run off again in search but he grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, the bells are a decoy! Kakashi trying to trick us."

"What are you talking about??"

"Think about it..you REALLY think one of us can take that jounin alone? The real test is whether or not we can act as a team."

Sakura stared, this wasn't the Naruto she knew from the academy, "Uh..ok..so..what..what do we do?" She asked, slightly shocked that he was using his head.

He turned towards the sounds of a fight followed quickly by Sasuke swearing violently, "First we try and get the Teme to agree." With that the pair headed to get him.

Sasuke was livid. The one-eyed jounin dodged his Fire Breath Jutsu easily and now he was in the ground up to his neck with Kakashi crouched in front of him.

"Ninjutsu: ninja tactic #2." The man quipped as Sasuke thrashed in an attempt to get loose.

His humor was cut off, however as a cry of 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!" followed by 20 Narutos leaping out of a nearby tree at him.

"Sakura! Dig him out!" One of the Narutos called out when he and the rest set about swinging at Kakashi.

_"Well I'll be."_Kakashi chuckled to himself as he avoided the mass of fists and feet, "Taijutsu: ninja tactic #3."

The Uchiha growled as Sakura dug up enough ground for him to climb out, "Get out of my way! I'm getting those bells"

"But Sasuke-kun..the bells aren't..!"

But he wouldn't listen. Instead he made a beeline for them again while Kakashi was busy with Naruto and his clones.

"What the hell are you doing, Teme!? We gotta work together if we're gonna pass!" Naruto yells

"I don't need your help, Dobe! I touched them last time; I will get them!"

Unfortunately for the Uchiha, the clock rang just as Kakashi planted him back down to the ground.

"Time's up." He chirped, still sitting on a pissed Sasuke.

"Aw man.." Naruto dispelled his clones while Sakura looked worried.

"Well, I have to say; Naruto and Sakura I'm impressed. You attempted to regroup in order to work as a team. Although it seems Sasuke had other plans. And Naruto was right on the button when he said teamwork was needed."

"That..that was the whole idea..wasn't it?" Sakura asked, "Naruto said the bells weren't the real target."

"Exactly. Like the saying goes, there's no 'I' in 'team. As for whether you pass.." He chuckled and got off Sasuke, "You pass."

"SERIOUS!?" Naruto blurted out, _"Though I'm willing to bet my favorite boxers that the council wanted him to pass Emo-boy regardless."_

**"You and me both."**

"Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow morning!" Kakashi stated

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by relatively fast, although Naruto wished D-Rank missions involved more than painting fences, cleaning attics, or chasing down that furry spawn of Makai, Toma.

Of course, it wasn't wasn't all bad; his spars with Kyuubi were defiantly improving his taijutsu. And because the both of them could use Kyuubi's accelerated healing, the sparring would end up with the two of them beating each other bloody quite often. Since she was still the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto normally ended up the worse of the two, but he would come charging back in the second his injuries were healed; something Kyuubi admitted she liked in a guy

"88..89..90..91.." Naruto counted as he rammed his foot into a post. It was times like this he was VERY thankful for the rapid healing. More often than not he'd break or dislocate at least one toe when he did that particular exercise.

"Darn it, Lee; if you rant about 'youth' one more time today, you're going to be EATING these shuriken!" A female voice shrieked, throwing him out of his rhythm.

"Who the hell..!?" He looked around to see a couple of people coming up. One was a girl with her hair done up in buns wearing a chinese shirt and pants. The other was a green spandex clad boy with orange leg warmers, a bowlcut, and the biggest damn eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

"Great..now I lost count.." He grumbled.

The girl spotted him and took on a sheepish look, "Oh, heh, sorry. Didn't know anyone was out here. "

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. For some reason, the both of them seemed oddly familiar. Then he look another look at the girl's hair buns, "No way...T-Ten-Chan??"

She froze, "What did you call me?? There..there's only one person who ever called me that.." The look of shock on her face slowly turned into a wide grin, "Naruto!? It IS you!"

Before either boy could even blink, Naruto was glomped by someone he hadn't seen in years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it seems like Im' sasuke bashing, it's not my intent.. At times in the show, it seemed to me like he had real anger issues.Mainly working that angle.

BTW: After the next chapter, I'll be working on another fic so I don't burn myself out solely doing this one. I'll still be doing this one so no worries


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: don't own, ect, ect.**

Speech

_Thought._

**Kyuubi**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto:reborn**

Chapter 8

"Naruto, I can't believe it's you! I havent seen you in years!" Tenten squealed, hugging the blonde tightly, _"And when the hell did he get so hunky!?"_

"YOSH! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" The boy, who Naruto quickly recognized as Rock Lee, yelled.

He chuckled, "Same here, Lee." He managed to pry Tenten off and get back to his feet.

"I see you managed to join the ranks!" Lee points to the headband on Naruto's arm.

"Yeah, took a few tries but I got it. You guys caught me blowing off some steam after a bunch of those chores they have the nerve to call 'missions'"

"I hear that. Clearing gutters that haven been touched in decades isn't my idea ninja work." Tenten commented.

The three shinobi spent the next few hours talking about what they had been doing the last few years. Naruto learned that their sensei, Might Guy, considered Kakashi his 'eternal rival', and that he was the guy Lee styled himself after. He also learned their teammate, Neji Hyuuga, was Hinata's cousin and had a serious grudge against her dad for some reason. He sounded like another Sasuke from their description; something Naruto didn't like at all. Through all this, however, he noticed that Tenten would glance at his chest and arms with a grin and blush.

_"Not her too.."_ He groaned inwardly.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi had saw as well and she was NOT happy, _**"I can't frikin' believe this! First the Hyuuga, then that Ichiraku girl, now HER!? When the bloody smoldering hell did all of them decide they wanted MY Naruto-Kun!?"**_

She froze, if it wasn't for the fact she was back in the seal in her fox form, the blush she was packing could be seen probably from Kiri, _**"And when the frag did he become 'MY' Naruto!? And that damn 'kun' again!! What the eff is wrong with me?!" **_She screamed to herself.

"Naruto!" Came Sakura's voice, stopping their chat, "Kakashi-Sensei got us another mission to catch that stupid cat! Come on!"

Tenten giggled, "Tora again? I've lost track of the times we had to chase it."

"I'll catch you later, guys. I swear, one of these day's I'm gonna feed that hairball to one of Tsume-san's dogs!" He growled as he took off in the direction of his team mate's voice.

"Um, Tenten? Why do you look hungry?" Lee asked, seeing the expression on her face as she watched Naruto leave. That question quickly earned him a death glare from a heavily blushing kunoichi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my dear baby! Thank heavens they found you, my widdle cuddlekins!" Toma's owner cooed as she bear hugged the cat.

"Come on, squeeze tighter! Tighter!" Naruto and Sakura whispered malevolently, but to no avail. The woman paid the mission fee and left with the now twitching feline.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto cried out, making nearly everyone in the room jump, "This is the 34th D-rank we've done in a month and the 17th time we've had to go after that hairball. Gramps' there's gotta be better missions than this!"

"Naruto, show some respect!" Sakura snapped.

Iruka sputtered, "Naruto, you three are still rookies!"

"So? We'll never be able to get better just painting fences for people too damn lazy to do it themselves!" He responded.

Sasuke 'hn'ed, "As much as I hate saying it, the dobe's right. We need a challenge."

"Naruto, Iruka, calm down." Sarutobi said, silencing the both of them, " In his defense, Naruto does have a point." The old man set a scroll down on the table, "This should do for a start. Nothing fancy, just a simple escort. There shouldn't be much trouble aside from your typical thieves."

A grin spread on his face, "I hope we're escorting someone cool."

The grin vanished when the door open and a disheveled-looking old man came in with a sake jug and the stench of booze hanging off him like a robe, "These are the bodyguards you got for me!? A bunch of brats? Hell the blonde one looks like he'd rather be in fashion than .."

He was quickly cut off when a kunai struck his jug, shattering it. He followed the flight path and saw Kakashi restraining Naruto.

"Come over here and say that, you booze-sucking jackass!" Naruto growled, making a 'bring it on' gesture with both hands

"Naruto, it doesn't help the mission to attack the client." Kakashi said.

"This is Tazuna. You're to escort him back to his home in Wave Country and once you get there, guard him until he's finished with the project he's currently overlooking. Your mission begins tomorrow morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was met with Sakura and Sasuke, along with Tazuna were waiting at Konoha's gates for the last two members of their group to arrive. As Sakura made her traditional attempt to get the Uchiha to go out with her, their attention was grabbed by someone yelling "Die!" followed by a sudden scream of pain. There was absolute silence for a moment as the three saw Kakashi coming, an angry looking Naruto.

"Was it REALLY necessary to break his shoulder like that, Naruto??" He asked.

The blonde's features didn't change, "Self-defense. The bastard tried to put an axe in my back. He should be thankful that's all I did."

Kakashi sighed, the Hokage had told him about the change in Naruto's attitude but he never expected the boy would retaliate to an attack that harshly, "Ok, let's head out." He said, not really paying attention to the looks the other two members of his team were giving the Kyuubi container.

Along the way, Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Kakashi said you broke someone's bone, how?" He snapped.

Silence.

"I said how, Dobe! Answer me!" He refused to believe the 'dead last' was strong enough to do anything.

"It's none of your business, you damn emo-wannabe!" Naruto snapped back, earning a slap to the back of the head from Sakura for the insult.

**"Naruto?"**

_"Yeah, Kyuu?"_ Naruto was beginning to wonder about his tenant, lately she had been acting oddly; adding 'kun' to his name at times, staring at him intently, a few times he even woke up to find her cuddled up beside him. At first he figured it was just her messing with him, but now he wasn't so sure.

**"How long has it been since it rained?"**

"About a month, I think. Why?"

**"That puddle up ahead. It shouldn't even be there then."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw it and nudged Kakashi, who followed his gaze and nodded. The moment they passed it, a pair of Kiri-nin erupted from it. Both had on a clawed gauntlet attached to each other with a bladed chain. Both also had deep gouges through the emblems on their headbands, one with two horns, one on the other..Said chain quickly became wrapped around Kakashi and reduced him to pieces.

Sakura let out a scream before the remains 'late' instructor suddenly turned into a cut up log.

"Dammit! A substitution!" 'Two-horns' growled.

"Forget him, we still have the rest." said 'One-horn" as he lunged at Naruto with his claws.

Still in an irritable mood from the attack earlier, Naruto ducked under the weapon and jabbed the man in the eyes.

"Two-horns" looked over as his partner howled in pain only to get a foot upside the head courtesy of Sasuke.

"You miserable little HURK!" 'One-horn' hissed as the both of them were snapped up in headlock by a still alive Kakashi.

"The Kiri Demon Brothers. Chunin level missing-nin. Their presence just made this mission go up in rank." Kakashi glared at the old man, "Tazuna, I believe you owe us an explanation."

The man sighed as the two ninjas were stripped of the blade chain and tied to a nearby tree, "All right..for a while now, a crooked businessman named Gatou has monopolized all the shipping for our island and reduced everyone to poverty. The project I'm overseeing is a bridge connecting us to the mainland that will let us get around his control. When it's finished we'll have no more need for his boats and he'll lose business."

"So he wants you dead since your heading the construction, is that right?" Sasuke asked.

Tazuna nodded, "Those two were most likely sent by him."

"Tazuna, you realize that by lying to us about the mission is grounds for immediate termination of the contract?" Kakashi said.

"I know, but Gatou's taken nearly everything. It was all we could afford."

"Iruka-Sensea once told me missions aren't about the money. I say we go on. Besides, nobody deserves to live like that." Naruto piped up.

"I agree." Chimed in Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "Well, I guess that's the decision. Although, I think he may send a jounin next when he finds out those two failed. If that's the case, let me handle them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi groaned. He had finally broken the news of the marriage contract to Hinata. The reaction was mixed: when she first learned about it, the girl was livid at the idea of being given away to someone who wasn't Naruto and gave her father a Gentle Fist to the foot. Of course once he explained that the Namikaze she would be marrying WAS Naruto, she promptly let loose with a squeal of delight that would've put any of the Uchiha's fangirls to shame and spent the next few minutes bouncing around the room.. Unfortunately, when she found out he had waited a month before telling her...

"I swear that boy brings out the scary in her..." He muttered to himself as he set a a second icepack on his other foot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was pretty much the first fight scene I've ever written so I know it's not too hot.

I'll be putting up the first chapter of my next story, "Wolf In Fox's Clothing" probably sometime next week.

(Will be another Naruto/Harem Fic. Plus WerewolfNaruto.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto.**

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

**KingKakashi:** It's kind of like a brother/sister relationship between them. She knows Naruto doesn't like Sasuke so she's kinda tolerant of him getting mad at him, but not when he just tries to call him names and Naruto knows it.

A/N: To all those wanting Sakura in the harem, I'm sorry, but she won't be in it this time. My choices are final.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto:Reborn**

Chapter 9

Things went relatively quiet during the trip after the Demon Brothers. Kakashi had his nose buried in Icha Icha Paradise, Tazuna was missing his sake jug Naruto had smashed, Sakura was doing her best to strike up a conversation with Saskue. Meanwhile, Naruto was having a word with his tenant.

"Kyuu?" He stepped into the cage. This was probably a bad idea, but he didn't really care right now. She had been acting oddly for some reason lately and he couldn't take anymore, "What the heck's gotten into you, fox?" As he tried to see in the pitch black space, he could hear faint chatter, like an argument.

**"...dammit...won't work!"**

**"Naruto...just friends..."**

After a moment he found her pacing around and looking frustrated.

**"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Get a hold of yourself, Kyuubi! What the hell makes you even think he'd feel the same about you!?" **She growled at herself. Over the last few days she had been struggling over the sudden jealousy she'd been experiencing towards the girls who were showing an attraction to the blonde in some form or another. She kept trying to convince herself it was just being slightly overprotective but it wasn't working and she finally gave in to the only option left; she had fallen for the ex-knucklehead as well. Although she was unsure of how he'd react, **"It doesn't matter if you ARE in love with him! You're Kyuubi no Kitsune, The 9-Tailed Demon Fox for crying out loud! How the hell would it even work out!?"**

Naruto froze. There's no way he really heard that, was there? Kyuubi..in love..with him? He gulped slightly, "Kyuubi?"

It was her turn to freeze,**"N-Naruto-kun!?"** She groaned inwardly at using the suffix again before blushing brightly at realizing he probably heard her, **"Did..did you hear..?"**

He gave a slight nod, "You're..really..? With me..??"

Her blush deepened,**"Well..I..I mean..It's not like it'd work out!"** She blurted, "People hate you enough already without them finding out you and the very being that attacked Konoha were an item!" For a moment, Naruto couldn't help but notice a tear form in her eye.

When he did, he couldn't help but see her, not as the 9-Tails, but as a girl who had lost people she cared about all those years ago. a girl who just wanted someone to care about her. In that moment, something woke up in him. Something that he found himself liking..

"Kyuu-chan?"

**"Wha.."** She looked to see him step up right in front of her and place his lips on hers. Her eyes widened when he did and she soon found herself deepening it, moaning a little as she did, **"N..Naruto-kun..."**

"NARUTO! DUCK!" Kakashi's voice bellowed, knocking him back to reality. He dove to the ground just as a enormous sword sliced through the air right where his head had been and buried itself in a nearby tree.

"Who the hell threw that!?" He yelled, pissed off at being interrupted. That was his first ever official kiss with a girl and he was enjoying it, dammit!

"I did, " Said a man now standing on the blade's handle, he was dressed in BDUs and wearing a mask similar to Kakashi's. "I'm here for the old man. Hand him over and I won't have to kill all of you."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "S-rank missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Well, well, Copycat Kakashi. Now this is an honor." The man chuckled, "After I kill the geezer, I wonder who'll pay top dollar for your corpse."

"I'll handle him. you three protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered, pulling up his headband to reveal a sharingan eye. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei's eye!?" Sakura yelped. Sasuke explained while wondering where the hell he got in to begin with.

"Hurry up, Kakashi-Sensei! No-brow up there is weirding me out!" Naruto said, pulling out a scroll from his belt. Sasuke snapped out of his shock and glared at him as a fifteen-foot long fighting chain appeared from it, a pendulum blade hanging from one end.

"Friend of mine gave it to me." He said in response to the looks the others gave him. Since Kyuubi had gotten it for him to use as in weapon training, it wasn't a lie.

Zabuza snorted and leaped away, pulling his sword with him and landing on the water nearby. A few handseals later and the area was soon covered with a thick mist.

"Ok, this isn't good." Naruto said, barely able to see even the others in it.

"Heart, lungs, liver, jugular, brain, spine, throat and kidneys. Which should I got for first?" Zabuza's voice echoed around them as his killing intent hit.

Kakashi glanced over at his genins; Naruto was shivering a bit but holding his ground, his eyes darting around as he swung the pendulum around. Sakura looked ready to run until she saw the others and followed Naruto's example. Sasuke, however, looked ready to commit suicide, a kunai at his chest..

"Sasuke! Don't worry. I'll protect you all with my life. That's a promise."

The boy seemed to calm down some and steadied himself as Kakashi ran into the mist to face Zabuza.

The next few moment were more like an eternity in silence until a sudden chill ran down Naruto's back.

**"Naruto-kun! Behind you!"** came Kyuubi's voice in his mind. Almost on reflex, he whipped the chain around and the genins all heard the sound of the blade bury itself in flesh and bone. The mist cleared enough to let them see it embedded in the forehead of Zabuza only to have him turn into water and fall.

"Oh crap.." Naruto muttered. All it was was a water clone.

"Heh, not bad, kid. Not bad." Another Zabuza said from behind Tazuna, his sword over his head.

Before any of them could react, Kakash appeared in a blur and rammed a kunai into his gut, but that one turned out to be a clone as well and the genuine one appeared out of nowhere and sent the copy-ninja flying into the water with a vicious kick.

_"Damn, should've known he'd be using more than one." _Kakashi thought. He started to try and get out when the Hidden Mist Demon appeared behind him and starting going through seals.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi was instantly held by an aquitic sphere.

"Quick! Take Tazuna and get out of here! You three aren't a match for him, he'll kill you if you stay!' Kakashi yelled as Zabuza formed a seal with his free hand and summoned up another water clone.

"Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei. 'Fraid that won't do." Naruto said, shooting looks towards his teammates who nodded, "He'll come after us anyway. Besides, I doubt leaving someone behind is in any of us._Kyuu-chan, I'm gonna go for it."_

**"Be careful, Naruto-kun. He's not a tree, after all"**

"You gakis really think you'll be able to protect that old man?" Clone Zabuza laughed, "Maybe I should just save him for last, then" A bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes.

Naruto scowled, closing his eyes "Keep talking, Freaky." During his training, he had been working on attempting to use his dad's punch at will. Since only pure anger could bring it out, he would focus on whatever he knew could make him mad. Bullies, rapists, abusers, whatever could come to mind.

"Let's dance!" Naruto growled, his eyes taking on the solid blue color again, this time with faint wisps of chakra around the forearm. Kakash was gobsmacked, _"What the hell is that technique??"_

Sakura and Sasuke could only stare for a moment before the blonde dashed at the clone.

"Volunteering to die, huh?" Clone Zabuza hefted his weapon, "Far be it from me to deny you that choice!" The moment Naruto was close enough, the blade came down.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know. I'm evil for putting a cliffy right there :)

A/N #2: I know my chapters aren't as long as some other stories, but I work best doing moderate length. I'll be trying to make the chapters of "Wolf In Fox's Clothing' a lil longer, but no grantees.


	10. Chapter 10

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

**Cpt Cr0n1c: **I tried, but just couldn't think of one that sounded good.

* * *

**Naruto:Reborn**

Chapter 10

Drip...drip...

"N..Naruto..!" Sakura tried to fight back tears behind her closed eyes, thinking the clone's sword had finished her friend.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zabuza bellowed, "He's just an effin GENIN!"

This surprised the kunoichi; slowly she opened her eyes enough to see the water clone hunched over slightly with an unharmed Naruto standing beside it, a look of shock on it's face.

In the prison, both of Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight; Naruto had dodged the falling blade and struck the water clone hard in the gut. His fist was now sticking out of it's back. That alone was startling, but what caught most of his attention was the act itself, _ "That..that strike...that's the kind of power Sensei showed when he...was..angry.."_

His eyes widened even more, _"No..No..that's impossible!"_

Sasuke, however, was seeing red as the clone reverted to a puddle. _"How did the dobe do that!? I need that kind of power to kill 'him'! I deserve strength like that, not that dead last fool!"_

"Hm, I thought it'd be a little bit more durable that that." Naruto mused as he wiped the water off on his shirt, "Guys we're going to need something to get him out of there."

"How?? This guy's a high-ranking missing-nin!"

Naruto thought for a moment before a grin appeared on his face. Before the others could ask, he took what looked like a white tennis ball out of his pocket and flung it to the ground. In an instant, the area was covered in a thick white cloud.

"Naruto, what good is a smoke bomb going to do us??" Sakura said, trying to see through the cloud.

"I got an idea! Just humor me!"

Meanwhile, Zabuza started laughing, "Looks like those runts decided to run away after all." Kakashi could almost hear the bloodlust in his voice, "They won't get far."

However, his assumptions were quickly tossed away when a pair of Demon-Wind shuriken came flying out of the cloud. The missing-nin sneered, catching the first one, "Heh, is this the best they can do?" With his other hand still maintaining the water prison, he deftly jumped over the second.

Suddenly, the sound of a transformation jutsu dispelling behind him caught his attention. He looked around only to dive aside, his face barely avoiding the chain whipping past.

"Well, it worked on you, ugly!" Naruto called out as he emerged from the water.

"What!?" Zabuza's eyes widened when he realized: in dodging the attack, he had moved away from the prison.

"Nice going, guys!" Kakashi said, now back on his feet and free from the jutsu, "Now, Zabuza. I believe we have some unfinished business." With his Sharingan and a few head games, it didn't take the jounin long to have the 'Hidden Mist Demon' on the ropes before letting him having it with the Water Vortex Jutsu.

"It's over, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi drew a kunai and began advancing on the now battered shinobi. However, before he could reach him, Zabuza's eyes went wide and he topped over, a pair of senbon needles lodged in his next. Kakashi quickly checked the man's pulse, "Dead."

As he stood, a small figure in a green kimono and a mask dropped from the trees.

"A Hunter-Nin?" Kakashi raised an eye, "Judging from the mask, I'd say you were from Kiri.

The figure nodded, "Aye. I've been after this man for a while now. I thank you for your assistance in his capture. Now, this body must be destroyed." The hunter-nin hefted the body up and disappeared before anyone could react.

"Well..I gues that's the end off..that..." Kakashi trailed off, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Sensei!" The genins called out as they rushed over to check on him.

* * *

Yes, I know; some people are gonna be mad it's a short chapter, but I haven't added to this story in a while and wante to just get the flow back. The next one'll be longer, don't worry.


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic, but considering the way my writing's changed since then; that and I don't know if it's just me, but reading over the story, I'm not seeing parts that are flat out screaming to be remedied.

I'm contemplating giving Naruto:Reborn a new life; possibly a whole new rewrite to bring it up to snuff.

Any feedback'll be welcome.


End file.
